


Hellsing V Evil Dead

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: Evil Dead - All Media Types, Hellsing
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, Childbirth, F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Summary: While trying to get medicine for a head of a mental hospital by the name of Adele Weber, Ash Williams is caught in the crossfires and gets shot by accident. But however, instead of dying, he turned into a vampire and deal with a bunch of Nazis, vampires, ghouls and a cult with an evil deadite clone of himself.
Relationships: Ash Williams/Seras Victoria
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Ah Shit, I'm a vampire now.  
  
"Push Diana, push!" spoke a doctor to a woman who is goes by Diana, who is having her first child yet she is in pain.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
A screech of pain was followed by a wailing of a newborn's first breath.  
"Diana, sweetheart!" a man ran into the hospital room as the woman look at her husband, "It's a boy, Mr. and Mrs. Williams."

* * *

  
Despite mental hospital having a stigma with the cruelty and abuse, Miss Adele Weber had prove her peers wrong about the stigma at her mental institution. No electric shock therapy, no isolations and no abusive staff.  
She had a new patient for the day.  
A young adult was laying on the chaise longue and his appearance seem concerning. He is seem built like a tank but his face seem messy. Cuts from old scattered his face like his lips and cheeks while his right hand is replaced with a knight's gauntlet.  
Next to the couch was a bag with a double barrel shotgun and a chainsaw sticking out. While those sticking out of a bag seem red flags but the man didn't care.  
"So Ash Williams, a book cause your problems."  
"Yep." Ash spoke, "The Necronomicon Ex Mortis."  
"So your friends are not drugged or some inbred-"  
"Sorry Scarlet, don't include that stupid inbred hillbilly shit."  
"I haven't told you that my sister married her fifth cousin once removed." Adele spoke which cause Ash to go quiet.  
"And yeah, everybody believe that a sick psychopath did it and trap me in the woods for I don't know what many days." Ash spoke, remember how his mom hugged her son, tears running down her face that her baby boy is alive.  
"Well Mr. Williams. I was hoping that if you get some sleep medication for my ADHD patients." Adele spoke to Ash who look confused, "What?" as he sat up, "Why?" before stopping, "Oh yeah."

* * *

"Medication for ADHD patients. I need more thrill now." Ash complained, the whole marrying the fifth cousin once removed burned his mind.  
"Did FDR married his fifth cousin once removed like Adele's sister." Then something caught Ash's line of sight.  
A police woman.  
"Hey pretty?" Ash spoke as he was able out of the car when an ear-splitting screech was heard, it didn't sound human.  
BANG!!!!  
The creature's head exploded in a mess of blood and meat as the creature fell down on the car.  
"Not Groovy dude!" Ash growled at the bloody mess on the truck then something grabbed him.  
"LISTEN HERE, ALUCARD! IF YOU CHOOSE TO SHOOT ME IN THE CHEST, HE DIES!"  
"ALUCARD, ARE YOU NUTS!"  
"OH, IS THAT TIME YOU GOT SHOT, SERAS!"

Now Ash was annoyed than ever, he yelled out, "JUST SHOOT THIS BASTARD FOR GOD'S SAKE!"  
Then a grin appeared on Alucard's face as he lifted up his gun.  
  
BANG!!!  
  
Ash stumbled for a bit when he felt something wet running down his chest and under the impression that it was water, he let his left hand touch it and lift up.  
He froze.  
On his hand was blood, it was flowing slowly down the bullet wound from his chest.  
  
The man was falling backwards when Seras catches him, "Sir, you are not going to die! I will save you like how Alucard saved me."  
"Saved him like I saved you." Alucard spoke, a grin etched his face. "Do it, Seras."  
"One thing, Pretty." Ash spoke close to dying, "Give me some sugar before I die." and Seras spoke, "Okay."  
As Ash expect a kiss but Seras' lips are close to Ash's throat and open her mouth, fangs growing before biting into the man's throat.  
Ash gritted his teeth when he felt a great pain in his body, "Was that kiss or a bite?" the man thought to himself.  
Ash passed out again.

* * *

  
It was complete dark at first, where is he?  
  
"Why is it dark?" Ash thought to himself when he heard the door open, it was that officer lady from earlier.  
"What happen?" Ash groaned, his left hand going to his hand when he felt something off.  
"Well, my name is Seras. And I saved your life."  
"What?" Ash spoke in confusion before lifting up a mirror and only to see.  
  
"WHAT IS THIS!!!!" Ash yelled out, "You're a vampire now."  
  
To be continued..


	2. Chapter 2

"Mother died." Spoke a young woman who emerged from the darkness with a baby in her arms.

"What!? Aw shit..."


End file.
